1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a multilayer ceramic capacitor mount structure, and in particular, to a three-terminal-type multilayer ceramic capacitor and a three-terminal-type multilayer ceramic capacitor mount structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, together with the continuing decrease in the size and the continuing increase in the capacitance of electronic products, there have been demands for further decreases in the size and further increases in the capacitance of multilayer ceramic capacitors used in such electronic products. In addition, multilayer ceramic capacitors having a small equivalent series inductance (ESL) are required due to a trend of electronic products having increasingly high frequencies, increasingly low voltages, and increasingly low power consumptions, and a three-terminal-type multilayer ceramic capacitor is known as an example of such a multilayer ceramic capacitor having a small ESL (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-41886, for example).
Such a three-terminal-type multilayer ceramic capacitor is formed of a capacitor element body (multilayer body), signal terminal electrodes (end surface outer electrodes) that are located on both end surfaces of the capacitor element body, and ground terminal electrodes (side surface outer electrodes) that are located on both side surfaces of the capacitor element body. Signal inner electrodes that extend to both end surfaces of the capacitor element body, and ground inner electrodes that extend to both side surfaces of the capacitor element body are stacked in an alternating manner inside the capacitor element body. In this three-terminal-type multilayer ceramic capacitor, the path along which a current flows is made shorter by decreasing the distance between the outer electrodes and consequently the inductance of the capacitor is decreased. There are no particular stipulations regarding the widths of the ground terminal electrodes, or regarding the widths of the signal terminal electrodes located on both main surfaces and both side surfaces of the ceramic element body, for example.
However, among such three-terminal-type multilayer ceramic capacitors, a three-terminal-type multilayer ceramic capacitor having an even lower equivalent series inductance (ESL) is demanded depending on the use specifications.
Furthermore, regarding such three-terminal-type multilayer ceramic capacitors, a three-terminal-type multilayer ceramic capacitor that is stable when mounted on a mounting substrate, and a mount structure are also demanded due to the fact that the widths of the ground terminal electrodes and the widths of the signal terminal electrodes that are located on both main surfaces and both side surfaces of the ceramic element body affect the force with which the three-terminal-type multilayer ceramic capacitor is fixed to a mounting substrate.